This Can't Be The End
by blahosaurus
Summary: When blood leaks into souls, and what you wished is tainted, all you can do is run. Run and don't look back. Complete


This Can't Be The End

"S-sit." The broken word came once again, and once again it was followed by a sickening crash. Every time she uttered the word she waited with bated breath for it to come, fearing that now, when she most needed the spell, Inu-yasha would find a way to break it.

She kept running, up the hill, through another grassy plain. She had no idea how long she had been fleeing.

A minute?

An hour?

Her whole life?

The only thing that stayed stable in her was that no matter what, she had to keep going, she had to get away.

She had to get away from _him_.

She could barely see for the burning tears that blurred her sight, slipping down as twin rivers of mourning, each one stealing away a piece of her already ripped soul. But she spared not a moment to wipe them away, for more would replace them instantly. She just had to keep running.

_Don't look back Kagome. Don't look back, or you won't be able to go forward. Don't look back._

_Run_

_Run _

_Run_

_Just don't look back._

Like a twisted mantra the same words repeated themselves over and over again in her shattered mind, where confusion ruled and doubts bred. Darkness was creeping inside her and there was nothing she could do.

She heard growling behind her and fear piqued.

"Si-i-t" another sit, another sob, another tear.

Her heart was breaking like the Shinkon Jewel, in hundreds of pieces scattered wide, but this time there was no way of getting them back, for the only person who could heal her was the hunter that she played prey to now.

_My dear Inu-yasha_.

Something between a scream and a cry ripped from her at the thought of his name, the pain in her chest unbearable to a point where she thought she surely must be dieing, and the thought to just let herself fall and be captured crossed her mind, but was quickly pushed deep inside to a place where it never disappeared, but where it was hard to reach, and it spread through her like hidden cancer for, even now, part of her wanted to stay.

_Just to be with him._

How foolish, how desperate, how **pathetic**. So dependant on a man who broken her, who had stripped her from her life and demanded everything to change for what he wanted. The man who she had given all to, only never to get anything back.

_That's not true._

Her broken heart that forbid her to taint his name, his memories. And without warning images of him, of what he used to be, leaked into her mind until the wall broke, and they al flooded in.

A life by the fire

A kiss under the rain

A million fights, followed by one battle

A thousand promises, followed by pain

And now everything was ending, with a howl and a sit and a crash. Now everything was slipping, slipping out of her grasp.

_You promised you wouldn't leave him_

Something whispered, voice cold, accusing. Her lungs were burning, throat dry and stinging. Her sides were in stitches, legs cramped from her escape, but she kept going on, and on and on…

Sobs were slowing her down, she was tired, just so tired.

Couldn't she give in? For her, to him?

_No. He promised he would protect me…_

_Oh Inu-yasha, why did you do it?_

She had given him the jewel. Oh, what a fool. She felt so useless, so naïve, so _stupid_. And yet hadn't she done the right thing? With trust in her heart, overflowing in her eyes, she had placed the purified jewel in his palm and smiled at him. He would make the right choice, she assured herself. All her faith put in that action, and look where it had gotten her.

_How could you betray me?_

"Sit.." Her voice was weak, breath coming in painful pants, racking over her raw lungs and throat, her broken heart racing, chasing, running away…

She could see the well, her well, their well. Young and flourishing, not hidden in a shrine, just a boat in a sea of green.

This couldn't be happening. Not to them. Not now, not ever.

She was there, one jump, 500 hundred years, a single goodbye. She had to do it. She had to look back.

One more time. Let me see you one more time.

His form was distorted by tears, by sorrow, by a now tainted Shinkon jewel. His red eyes were piercing her, holding her still

_Run!_

She had given up so much, so much…

She jumped.

And eternity in the air, gravity pulling her down, time keeping her still.

She was floated…floating…

And suddenly she was yanked back to reality by the back of her shirt.

"Aah!" She cried our in pain in alarm.

_No!_

He had caught her. No, no, this couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening.

"Bitch!" His voice was like she had never heard before. A wild snarl winding his way around the worlds like black lace. A savage undertone that made her want to confront him, and back down at the same time.

"Inu-yasha…" He didn't look like her Inu-yasha.

Her Inu-yasha had kind eyes.

She had lost so much, and he had been all that was left. Their friends were dead, gone, murdered. Thank anyone who was listening, it wasn't Inu-yasha who had inflicted their dooms upon them, but Naraku, ruthless in every way. Even little Shippo with laud words and clear laugh was gone.

Their little Shippo.

She wouldn't have run if they were still alive. But what did she have now? A world full of memories trapped in a impostor's mind.

"Kagome." Her name falling off his lips surprised her. His fangs glistened in the darkness, telling her the truth.

But maybe…

And then he pulled her closer, hands rough, setting her on the ground, but not letting her go.

Just maybe…

He growled at her, laud and savagely, and her body was flush against him, his arm hurting her as he prevented her from going home.

_My family…_

His breath was hot on her ear as his tongue traced it, and she shivered in response. This wasn't her Inu-yasha, she reminded herself. But then he whispered in her ear, and her blood went cold.

"_You'll Never Escape Me."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Don't own, just torture

A short one, trying to finish all my one-shots…so tired, please review…(slobber)


End file.
